redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Danthemanb/Creepy Crawlies
__Toc__ It was 3 seasons to the day that Rilret was killed, well night. A mouse redwaller was wandering the woods of mossflower enjoying the night. The he saw something, Something the made his mouth dry with fear. He didn't even have a chance to scream his death cry. Chapter 1 Abbot Mordalfus was worrying over the Shar, a mouse who had been a slave who had left the last night. He was thinking this when he herd many voices singing. Hey ho a travelin' we go On the river, Hey ho on waters so swift It sent a duck to the dark woods, Hey ho it twas a hard work To sail da longboats in, But we did it no proplimo because of wot someone did...... Hey ho a squirrel named Dann A stuck his sword away, Hey ho but it twas not in vain It went deep 'to a rock and held there fast, Hey ho but they would not last So a smart ole Squirrel named Song Did climb up so fast, and threw down a rope and they made it safely at last. “Logalog how are you?” “Good, you seem none the worse Matthias ole pal! After the greetings had been made and the shrews fed the Abbot had a request for the shrews. ---- Five shrews led by a shrew named Golger were out in mossflower woods looking for Shar, they had been out there most of the day and were going to go back to the abbey. As they saw that abbey in sight it was dark out, they were just about to run the the building and have a good meal when the herd a hissing. The walked to where they herd the sound and saw something that looked as though it was from their worst nightmares. A Goliath Tarantula was rubbing his legs together making a hissing noise. The shrews where surrounded before they could think. The all drew their raptors none of them having any slings. One came at them but was pricked a few times by Golgers raptor in till he backed. The Tarantula rubbed his legs together making the sound again, all the tarantulas raised their front legs. The shrews waited for the attack hoping that they could hold them back with there raptors. The tarantulas moved their legs in a way that flicked a long hair at the shrews. The hairs where not deadly but stung very badly. As the shrew where busy trying to pull them out or were just laying in great pain the tarantulas charged and stuck their fangs into them. ---- It had been to long since the shrews had left looking for Shar, the abbot was worried. The abbot had the bells ring to tell that all woodlanders were to come to the abbey, he also had sentries posted on the ramparts. ---- And it was that a little way away from the abbey there lived a family of mice, there was the mother a kindly looking mouse named Mathula (Math u la) and the father, a strong mouse with a kindly heart named torlan (tor lan). They had two girls named Telya and Marta, and a mouse that they have found wandering in the woods named Taseecu Brcub (tas-ee-cu br-cub). Taseecu was a strange mouse in his attitude, he always blamed others but never himself. So it happened that hey were out one evening and the sound of the bells of redwall reached their ears. They packed and left at once. ---- A wandering otter named Taracite (Tara-cite) and his pal Merlom the mole had also herd the sound of the bell. The followed the sound not knowing what it meant unknowingly walking towards the family of mice. ---- “Why do I have the heaviest pack, you always make my job the hardest!” Wined Taseecu. “You don't have the heaviest pack for one thing, and for another all the stuff that you are carrying is your own, you packed it yourself.” Said Torlan. “Well, you helped the girls pack theirs!” “I went to help you, and you just told me to go away.” “Thats not fair, Mathula is that fair?” “Yes.” “Humph! It's dark, I want to go to sleep.” “We have to get to the abbey as soon as we can.” Said the mother. Torlan stopped suddenly and Taseecu said, “Shore, he gets to stop whenever he wants.” But Torlan put out his hand and said, “Stop, run now!” And pointed. “Why, what are you going to do, have a nice rest?” But Mathula pulled his ear so he had to run with them. Torlan picked up a strong stick that was much like a staff and said, “I hear you, you don't need to hide anymore.” and before he was ready a tarantula came charging at him. Chapter 2 Golger woke up, he tried to open his eyes but they were stuck closed, he tried to move his arms to they were stuck to. He tried moving everything to no avail, he kept trying. After a little while (he was still trying to get loose) he felt a sharp pain in his leg, he never woke up again. ---- Taracite and Merlom turned a curve in the path to see a mouse, held in the legs of a extremely large spider and with a strong stick keeping the fangs from reaching is body. Taracite grabbed his sword (It was a strange sword, Ever seen a hand that was cut off and replaced by a hook? It was like that just it but it went further up the arm, almost to the elbow. Instead of a hook there was a blade, it was made so you could use your arm for extra strength so you could hold about 3 swords off with only one.) Taracite was fast (he would have been faster but it takes a bit to slip your hand into a sword like that), he charged, with a slash he cut one of the back legs and as the spider fell he stabbed at where he guess the spiders heart would be, he was right. The spider fell, dead, as Torlan rose from the dead spiders legs he said to Taracite, “Thank you, who may I have the joy of addressing?” “The names Taracite.” “Nice to meet you, my name is Torlan.” “Hi.” “Will you help me find my family seeing that you are well armed?” “Very well, do you know where they are?” “If I knew where they were, I wouldn't need to find them would I?” Taracite sighed and said, “Do you know where they might be near?” “No, but I know what way they went.” “Then lets go.” ---- They had been running for a long time when the sat down to rest, as usual Taseecu started to complain, “Owwwwwwww why did you have to pull my ear like that, it hurt!” The family was not in the mood to hear complaining, with anger in her voice Marta said, “Zip it.” “Why should I, you didn't have your ear almost pulled off!” With a glare she said, “Because if you don't I will make your jaw hurt worse than your ear!” “Thats not fair, Mathula is that fair?” The look he got told him he would get no help from there. A little way away from them a bush shook, they jumped up, but in was only a old hedgehog. “Hello, wot are you doing here?” “Resting.” “Very well, if your going to sit in my part of the woods will you at least tell me your names? “My name is Taseecu Brcub, and it isn't your woods.” “Wots that, Eustace Scrubb? And keep a civil tong in your head.” “No, Taseecu Brcub dummy.” The hedgehog him him so hard with a stick that it stunned him and walked away. When Taseecu woke up he was met with nothing but glares. ---- She could hardly move, she however had not always been this way. Her mate had been killed by the Redwall mice. She had been injured almost to fatality but survived. When here husband died she had been carrying about 30 babies, they had grown up and had babies. She now was queen of an army 300 spiders strong, and they were all out to get the Redwallers. For one reason, revenge. And another, It took a lot of feeding to support a band of 300 spiders. After this battle though she planned on letting her army disperse and travel all over Mossflower! ---- Taracite and Merlom the mole and Torlan all made in safely to Redwall the next day. After being greeted by the abbot they asked about Torlan's family. It almost broke Torlan to find that his family had not made it to abbey. “We must send out search parties!” “No!” All turned and looked at Taracite, “There are to many, all the people on the search would just be killed, it is to late for them. Abbot, I'm afraid your abbey is under attack! Chapter 3 The spiders marched to Redwall, luckily, that was the other way from Torlan's Family. After a few hours marching they made it to Redwall, but were dismayed that it was prepared for them. The General of the spider army took the army into the ditch and told them of the attack strategy he had prepared if this happened, it was all round approved. ---- On the ramparts of Redwall the woodlanders about 500 strong waited for the storm, they did not have to wait long, a storm of needle like hair told them that the storm and begun. Many of the archers on the ramparts had to be removed to the infermery. Matimeo seemed to be everywhere, giving leadership to all near him. The spiders began climbing the walls, long pikes were brought out by the defenders. Taracite, putting on his armor, waited for the storm to reach the top of the wall. The spiders were kept at bay for near and hour, 17 died from arrows or pike thrust, and a score and a half were said to injured badly, and few had escaped without a minor injury of some kind. The defenders on the wall had not done as well, though only some 5 fell it's said about 42 had to be taken off the wall due to the stings of hairs. It was starting to look as if they might drive the spiders back when the spiders made a rush, pushing the pikes out of the way they ran up the wall, and at the same time spiders who had killed the few lookouts on the other walls charged and the defenders found themselves outflanked, they had no choice but to retreat from the walls, the woodlanders had lost many, and the spiders only a few. A spider lept from the wall onto Mattimeo's head but was stabbed in the head by his father, Matthias. As the spiders came down in from the walls the Redwalls in disoray ran to whatever safety they could find. The otters to the pond, the squirrels to the orchard where they could better defend themselves against the spiders and everyone else onto the abbey. A guard was posted by the spiders around the pond to flick hairs an a head whenever it popped up, but the otters went to the middle of the pool and the hairs seldom hit anything but water, a small army of 50 was kept harassing the orchard where the squirrels where, and were often refreshed so that the squirrels could have no rest. After this was done, the spiders retired and waited for the next day, and occupide themselves making holes to sleep in. Category:Blog posts